Home
by Alica1990
Summary: Small one-shot based off of this weeks episode 10x1 Extreme Prejudice. Jenny is still Director.


Extreme Prejudice- "Harper Dearing is still alive."

"Agent Fornell asked me to repeat "Are you frickin kidding me?"

July 15th –

Silently measuring his basement, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ears perked up at the sound of familiar heels on his hardwood floors.

"Hello Jen."

"Jethro, how did… you know what I don't even want to know." She said waiving her hands dismissively. She watched quietly observing him.

"Why are you here, Director?"

She ignored him, "Building another boat?"

"Nope need a bigger basement."

"I really need a hobby."

Gibbs put down the measuring tape on his workbench, and poured two glasses of bourbon offering one to her. "Really Jen, why are you here?"

She took it grabbing a seat next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I guess I just wanted your company."

Gibbs laughed, making her tilt her head up to glare at him. "Why is that funny? Is it so strange that I'd actually want to spend time with the one person I can actually stand after the last few months?"

Gibbs laughed harder, making her grunt in annoyance and put her glass down. "Seriously, stop laughing."

He wiped his eyes still lightly chuckling, putting his glass down too. "I'm sorry."

She gasped. "Did you…."

He smiled, grabbing her hands in between his own. She looked down at their entwined hands then back at his face searching for a reason for his current behavior.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say and I want you to understand that this is something I have to do alone. This is not me asking for permission I will go with or without your blessing."

She pulled her hands away, making a move to stand up. When he grabbed her shoulders forcing her back down. "Jethro, you're scaring me."

"Please listen Jen; I'm only going to say this once. I'm going after Harper Dearing."

"No, no not going to happen." She said standing up again, and this time he let her knowing she needed some distance. "I won't allow my best agent to run off Willy nilly with a wanted terrorist. I am Director of NCIS I will not permit you to do this."

"Jen…"

"No don't Jen me….." she said hyperventilating.

"Jen." He tried again walking up to her rubbing soothing hands on her shoulders. "Jen you need to calm down."

"Calm down. Calm down. You can't be serious?" she yelled.

"Jenny calm down now." He barked at her making her quit shaking and sag into his body as she clung to him, afraid to let go.

"I can't lose you too." She mumbled into his chest.

He pulled away slightly tucking a stray curl back behind her ear. "Jen, I need to do this. He hurt my family."

"Jethro…." He put a finger to her lips shushing her.

"You can't argue with me on this one. He will pay for what he's done to the people I love."

"What if….?"

"What if what?"

"What if he kills you, what about the team what about me?"

"Everything will be as if I were still here. Dinozzo will still be the senior field agent in a college frat boy's body. Ziva will still be the ninja Mossed assassin, McGee will still be a McGeek a famous novelist and Elf lord, Abby will be her happy self, and Ducky will still tell tales of his past. As for you, you will be the same independent fearless woman I met 15 years ago."

"You really think that?"

"No, I know. You are my family, and I know my family you will adjust."

"Do you even know where he is?"

"He's hiding in the house where he and Victoria raised Evan."

"How do know that?"

"Cause that's where I'd be. That's where the memories are." He said looking around him.

"Please reconsider this..."

"Nothing to consider."

A few tears slipped down her cheek, as she pulled out of his grasp quickly heading for the stairs. "You have my blessing." She called to him before slamming the door behind her sobbing form.

July 16th-

Gibbs was at his desk packing his backpack, as the team eyed him nervously.

McGee stood up with the address his boss asked him to look up.

"Don't give it to him McGee he is being a stubborn fool." Ziva grumbled.

Gibbs glared at her, "Okay maybe not… but he is definitely being stubborn."

"Ziva's worried boss, we all are."

McGee handed him the paper, "He's right boss. Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"I'm sure Tim." He grabbed his knife putting it into his pants pocket. He looked up locking eyes with Jen from the catwalk, and she smiled nodding. He smirked as he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the elevator.

"Jethro, wait."

He turned and almost lost his balance as Jenny threw herself on him.

He saw the team eyeing them from the bullpen, but honestly couldn't bring himself to care. They hugged for what felt like hours, before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go, Jen."

"Promise me you'll come home." She cried.

He wiped the tears off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You know I can't promise that."

She pulled out of his arms nodding, "Please be careful." She leaned up to kiss him goodbye, but he pulled away.

"Jethro?" she asked hurt.

"Not like this Jenny. If and when I come back we'll do this right." She smiled her green eyes sparkling. She kissed his cheek and watched as he got into the elevator.

"What's a four letter word for catching a terrorist?"

"Luck." He heard Dinozzo and Jenny say as he smirked.

Later that same evening-

The sun was about to set, as Gibbs pulled his truck up in front of the Dearing's ranch house. He heard what appeared to be Evan's voice floating from the cassette player in the dining room as Harper listened from the kitchen.

"Turn it off."

Gibbs hit the stop button. His eyes raking over the scene before him.

"Thank you. Evan used to send us cassette recordings while away at sea. Would you like to sit?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm glad you came Agent Gibbs, I tried making coffee I know your fond of the stuff, but this machine is useless. How about something a little stronger?" he asked walking into the dining room with two glasses of bourbon.

Gibbs just shook his head again.

"You and I are a lot alike Agent Gibbs. We both sought justice from the men who hurt our families. Didn't you find justice for Shannon and Kelly?"

Gibbs said nothing, waiting and watching as Dearing walked to the windowsill. Gibbs spotted the gun on the window ledge, and reached for the knife in his pocket.

"Family is all we have, Agent Gibbs. My family is gone now. First my son then my wife. What did I have to lose, I'm already dead don't you agree?" he grabbed the gun and spun around but Gibbs was faster and plunged the knife into his chest.

A look of fear passed through his eyes, before he collapsed.

July 17th 3am-

Jenny lay in her office crying softly. It had been hours with no new news on whether Gibbs was alive or dead and a part of her was sure he wasn't coming back. She had sent his team home hours ago, assuring them they'd know when she did. She'd done everything she could do to uplift their spirits but truth be told she needed some uplifting too. Physically drained from all the crying and worrying she finally fell asleep.

4:30 am-

Gibbs groaned walking inside the bullpen finding it peacefully quiet as most of the agents were at home in bed. The FBI and Homeland Security had kept him out at the crime scene for hours wrapping the case up. He needed to sleep, but he wasn't in the mood to drive home when he would just have to be back here in three hours. He figured he'd grab a cat nap on the Director's couch and surprise her when she came in. He entered the Director's office, closing the door behind him before taking off his sweatshirt and t-shirt. He went to grab the pillow and blanket out of the cabinet, only to find them missing. He looked towards the couch and groaned quietly at the sight of Jenny still fast asleep curled up on the couch tucked under the blanket. Tiptoeing over to where she slept, he noticed the tear tracks still on her cheeks and his gut clenched. Watching her like this now, he couldn't have loved her more. She was so peaceful, but he needed to sleep. Carefully moving her over, he slid in between her and the couch. He smiled happily as she stayed asleep but curled into his body. He brushed a curl from her face, kissing her gently on the cheek before nodding off to sleep.

7am-

A soft kiss to her neck slowly woke Jenny from her slumber.

"Hmmm Jethro." She moaned.

He smirked loving how his name fell from her lips. He kissed the spot again, and she reached behind her swatting at him.

"Jethro I'm going to kill."

She bolted upright, and ended up falling off the couch now wide awake. "You."

He laughed, and she pouted up at him from her spot on the floor. He locked eyes with her, and offered his hand to help her up. She smirked taking his hand pulling him down next to her. He grunted taken off guard, "That wasn't very nice Jen."

She straddled his body, looking down at him lovingly. "I love you, Jethro."

He smirked, reaching around to wrap the blanket tighter around them before expertly flipping her onto her back underneath him. She squealed taken by surprise, he looked down at her running his thumb over her lips before replacing it with his mouth. She moaned into him, as he kissed her passionately. Her hands played with his chest hair, as she opened her mouth and their tongues dueled. He pulled away breathless, kissing her softly again before locking eyes.

"I love you too, Jen."

Her eyes filled with tears as she sobbed softly. He went to climb off of her, but she pulled him back down.

"Jen. Honey. What's wrong?"

"I thought…"

He grabbed her chin, lifting it so he could see her eyes. "You thought what?"

"I thought you died. I thought I'd never get to to tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am for leaving. I thought that we'd never have the chance to be like this again."

He peppered her cheeks and mouth with kisses. "I'm here Jenny. I'm here."

She kissed him lovingly again, flipping them so she was back on top. She sniffled, and he smiled. "Promise me, you won't do something like that ever again."

"Now you know I can't promise that." He smirked and she glared at him before going to stand up. He pulled her back down, leaning up and kissing her nose.

"I promise I won't do anything like that ever again."

She smiled and kissed him again as he flipped her over. She squealed as he started tickling her.

Sept. 25th-

Gibbs stood in the Navy yard staring at the memorial of the attacks, as Harper and Evan Dearing's voices filtered through his mind. He watched silently as McGee walked along the pebbled path with Abby, as Tony and Ziva laughed and joked behind them.

"_What's the best part of being in the Navy?"_

"_I don't know dad."_

"_Yes you do son. Come on tell us."_

"_I guess it's knowing that I'm helping people. Making our family proud."_

"_You sure are son. You sure are."_

A small hand slipping into his own brought him out of his memories. Jenny smiled, lacing her fingers through his while glancing at the marble reminder. She shivered, and Gibbs pulled her closer by the waist. She smiled gratefully at him, and kissed his cheek gently.

"You ready to go home cowboy?"

Gibbs looked around him once more, before leading her away by the waist.

"I am home."


End file.
